Pandora's Box
by UmbraLunae
Summary: What happens when a young girl's boggart reveals a dark secret about her? And can her professor change her outlook on her life? Rated T for language
1. Chapter 1

Pandora stepped into the classroom, Defense Against the Dark Arts was one of her favorite classes and the new professor was definitely better then the previous two she'd had. Inside the room, all the tables were gone and there stood an old wardrobe, which was shaking; growing up in a wizarding family, she knew instantly what was inside and she hoped she wouldn't have to face the creature inside. Slowly the rest of her class began to pile in, and when Professor Lupin was sure everyone was there, he addressed the class.

"Would anyone care to take a guess as to what this is?"

"That's a boggart!"

"Very good Miss Brown! And can anybody tell me what a boggart look like?"

Seamus, with Dean pushed their way through the crowd to the front, standing with Pandora. "Alright Pan? What happened the other night? Hermione was saying to Harry and Ron you were missing out of your bed again."

"Oh. You know me, late night stroll."

"Mr Finnigan, Miss Argent, please be quiet; unless you would like to share?" Professor Lupin waited and saw the two shake their heads, "Very well, you were saying Miss Granger?"

"Nobody knows. It's a shape shifter, the take the shape of whatever a particular person fears the most. That's what makes them so.."

"So terrifying, yes."

"Fucking hate boggarts." Pan muttered, earning a quiet chuckle each from Seamus and Dean.

"Luckily," Professor Lupin continued, "There is a very simple charm to repel them. We'll practice without wands first, if you please. Ridikilous!"

"This class is ridiculous." Malfoy said.

"So's your face." Seamus snapped back.

The class repeated what he said several times and Professor Lupin called Neville up to the front, if he was going to ask to start, then this could at least be amusing. Pan and Neville were friends, but she knew a certain potions master was his biggest fear, his gran coming at a close second. At least she could get a laugh before humiliating herself and isolating herself from all her friends. Lupin asked Neville what his greated fear was, and as predicted the class laughed as he confessed it was Professor Snape. Lupin told Neville he was going first, he used his wand to unlock the door and out staggered Snape. For a second, Neville was paralyzed but as the Snape-Boggart walked towards him, Neville shouted Ridikilous, and the Snape-Boggart stumbled back, he was then transformed. Wearing an ugly vulture hate, green velvet coat and skirt along with a big red handbag. The class roared with laughter, and Lupin quickly told everyone to form a line.

Up first, was Ron. the creature began morphing into a large spider, and people behind Ron began chuckling hearing a whining sound coming from him. Ron raised his wand and shouted the charm, and the spider began to fall over itself on roller skates. Then Parvati, it changed into a large snake. She shouted the charm and it turned into a big Jack-in-the-box.

"If you ask me that's scarier then snake!" Seamus turned and joked to Pan, Harry and Hermione who stood behind him.

Next was Dean, a creepy, disembodied hand started crawling around the classroom. Dean stared in disbelief before shouting the charm and as the hand jumped and landed, it fell straight into a mousetrap. Dean howled with laughter as he allowed Seamus to take his turn. The trapped hand turned into a banshee. The banshee began to scream and many people covered their ears, including Seamus. It took him a few seconds before he stood tall and shouted the charm. No sound came from the banshee and the creature began to grasp at their throat. Seamus smiled and turned to Pan,

"Good Luck."

Pan stepped forward, and for a moment the boggart started to twist and turn. A part of it dropped to the ground, making muddy foot prints and larger blobs fell to the ground; the larger blobs began to take the shape of her grandfather, her aunt and uncle. They were dead, their throats ripped out; Pan was looking at the scene in front of her so intently, she vaguely heard someone let out a small scream behind her. What she saw, it was nothing short of gruesome; but it wasn't until she looked up, did she really feel cold. A large, glowing ball floated in the air in front of her. She could feel the tears forming, but she was determined not to let them fall. Pan glanced back and noticed everyone was so fixated on the bodies, they probably hadn't even noticed the ball. She took a look over to Lupin and saw his white face, his eyes flickering between the bodies, the ball and her. Lupin stepped forward,

"It's alright Miss Argent. You can do it."

Pan slowly raised her wand, pointing it at the ball and firmly said "Ridikilous!"

The big ball got bigger and bigger before it suddenly popped and drenched the floor in paint and the footsteps and bodies disappeared. Pan ran to the back and Harry took his place. Pan was just so done with this class, that she looked back, seeing the dementor and ran to the girls room.

* * *

Lupin sat in his desk in shock. Two students had really given him something to think about, he hadn't thought this would back fire on him but it had. Harry, he could deal with. Lupin suspected that Harry wold come and ask him why he had not been allowed to face his fears, the professor honestly thought it would turn into Voldemort and it would not do to have him appear in class. However what really worried Lupin was miss Argent. Her worst fear, he had thought was loosing her family, which was understandable. However as the scene kept growing, he had taken in the details of what lay in front of him. Muddy prints on the floor, they changed between a human foot print and a big paw print, the throats of her family, he had seen the obvious teeth marks; he had even seen her grandfather holding a silver knife in his hand. The Argent's were famed for their dealings with werewolves, and at first he believed she had been fed harsh information about all werewolves being evil and her worst fear was seeing her family killed by one; but as the moon shone, he saw the fear register in her face.

Dumbledore had told him that one of the students was a werewolf, however he had not been told which one. The student had wanted as few people to know as possible and so only five staff members knew who it was. Dumbledore, of course knew. Madam Pomfrey knew, which made sense. Snape knew, to make the wolfsbane for the child, the head of house of the student and Hagrid knew, because the child felt safe with Hagrid knowing. Lupin spun a coin on his desk, he considered going to Dumbledore, in fact he knew he would have to, now that he knew. He wanted to speak to Pan about this, let her know that she was not alone. He would speak to the head master about it after dinner.

Lupin sipped at his tea, and realized just how bad he felt for the girl. She came from a family of werewolf hunters; people that had tortured werewolves, and Remus could only hope that they, at the very least, took pity on her and didn't hurt her. His parents had died a long time ago, and he remembered the fear they had of him at first when he was bitten but grew to understand it was still him and they helped him through it. He highly doubted the Argent's would do this for one of their own. Remus pushed himself up and made his way for the head masters office, this couldn't wait.

* * *

"Cola Cube."

The griffon sprang to life and allowed Remus to walk up the stair case, he knocked and entered. Dumbledore looked up from whatever work was keeping him busy and smiled at his former student.

"Ah, Remus! To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"A word, please Albus?"

"Of course, in fact, have several! Is there something on your mind?"

"I had a class with the third years and I was teaching them to repel a boggart. They were having a go each and..."

"I suppose Mr Potter saw Lord Voldemort?"

"No, actually. A dementor, he fears fear itself." Lupin lost himself in thought, "Anyway, it wasn't Mr Potter I wanted to speak to you about. It's Miss.."

"Argent." Dumbledore interrupted him again. "Yes, I fear you found out the same way I did. Nothing was put on her forms and her family certainly said nothing about it, which is rather dangerous; but I was wandering around in her first year and I came across someone weeping. When I rounded the corner, I saw Miss Argent facing a boggart. Her family dead and ..."

"The muddy paw prints? And the moon?" Lupin finished.

Dumbledore nodded. "Poor child, and you know of her family?"

Remus nodded.

"You can imagine they were less then happy."

"They've never hurt her, have they?"

Dumbledore looked down at his desk.

"That doesn't fill me with the greatest of confidence Albus."

"I'm not entirely sure, but I have reason to believe they do."

Remus grimaced, "Albus? with your permission, I'd like to speak to her about it. I'll tell her I figured it out, but I think she needs someone who understands."

"Of course Remus, I think that would be a wonderful idea." Albus watched Remus stand and walk to the door, "Remus? Tread carefully with her. I've never seen such a broken soul."

* * *

 **So this was meant to be a one shot but I think it's going to be a short series now. I know I spelt the charm wrong and I'm sorry! Tell me all what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**EchoWaves - Thank you for your review! I wasn't sure this would get any views.**

* * *

Remus Lupin sat at the staff table during the evening meal, and looked down at the students. All the students were talking and laughing loudly, despite the scare about Sirius Black escaping from Azkaban and the dementors outside the gates. Looking upon the students, one would assume nothing was wrong; but that was something he envied of the youngsters. Their ability to put things from their minds so easily, to push past the hardship and still have fun. He was still wondering just how to go about this with Miss Argent; since his talk with Dumbledore, he had made his mind up that by the end of the week he would have spoken to thought about asking her to stay back after her next class to talk about her boggart, that would at least be a starting point. He hoped she wouldn't freak out about him knowing, he honestly just wanted to help. He didn't want to scare her but he also wanted her to trust him. Upon finding her at the Gryffindor table, his eyes softened. He'd never noticed it before, how selfish of him. She was sat with Seamus, Dean and Neville, in a rather animated discussion. Remus watched the four of them, even Neville was almost out of seat, excited about something but as Remus trained his eyes on Pan, he noticed her movements looked more tired and her smile was forced. In all honesty, she reminded Remus of himself before his friends knew. He felt sorry for her, it's hard to keep such a big secret and scary when even thinking about letting it out, even to those you trust the most. Perhaps that was why she looked so broken, as Albus had put it, the people she had trusted the most, had been her family. Remus remembered Albus saying he had reason to believe her family was hurting her; honestly, Remus could believe it. He had met Hugo Argent, the head of the family and most likely Pan's grandfather. Hugo had told Remus in detail the horrendous things he had done to werewolves, and how his family was now restricted in their movement against the 'foul beasts'; a young Remus Lupin had been both terrified and sick to the stomach and was so thankful Alfie Potter, James' father, had stepped in. Remus knew Hugo Argent wasn't stupid enough to continue his gory 'movement' in the public eye, but what happened behind closed doors? Did he have somewhere secret where werewolves would be taken, most importantly, what did he do to his grand daughter? He thought about asking her to stay back after her next class to talk about her boggart, that would at least be a starting point. He hoped she wouldn't freak out about him knowing, he honestly just wanted to help. Remus was so lost in thought, he didn't notice Hagrid sit down at the end of the table next to him.

"By Remus! Yer miles away in yer head!" Hagrid laughed.

Remus jumped, startled."Yes, sorry Hagrid. It's been a long day."

"So I've heard," Hagrid muttered, "I don' mean to be rude or nosey in, but Dumbledore told me and Professor McGongall that yer know. About lil Pan."

"Yes, we were studying boggarts." Remus matched Hagrid's tone, "I'm going to talk to her Hagrid. She shouldn't be alone, and I mean no offence to any of you Hagrid, just...I know how she feels. I..."

"Yer don't have to explain yersel' Remus. I know."

Remus nodded, he didn't want to hurt Hagrid and from his talk his Dumbledore, Pan found some comfort in Hagrid knowing. the grounds keeper would talk to her and let her vent at him. Hagrid knew it must be hard for her and he knew she couldn't tell any of her friends, and he felt sorry for her.

"Yer know, I remember Pan coming to me one day las' year," Hagrid started, "Tiny thing she was, grew a lot. But she came to me, and it wasn't long after a full moon, an' she came to me. Poor thing was still white and shakin', it'd really hit her. An' she's crying an' shouting, then she calms down. She sits down and she has a little huff, then stops an' she says, 'Thank you Hagrid. Yer a good friend, and glad to have yer. I can't tell any of my friends in class, but yer one of my favorites, thank you.' She had a little sniffle after that."

Remus gave a sad smile.

"I was torn, it broke me heart to hear her so sad but am glad I can do my bit for her." Hagrid sniffed, "I gave her a bit of a hug after that."

"She's lucky to have you Hagrid."

Hagrid loudly blew his nose, "Anyway, jus' be careful with her, won't you? Never mind me getting all tearful."

* * *

It was the day after the whole boggart incident, it was three in the morning to exact. Pan had tried to get to sleep, but she could hear Pervati and Lavender in the other beds talking about class. They were giggling about the boggarts they saw, and when they got onto Pan, they giggled the hardest. Words were exchanged and they wondered why she feared that the most, it was odd and she was morbid. After hours of listening to them gossip and finally fall asleep, Pan crept downstairs and sat in front of the fire. She didn't care if any of the prefects caught her, she just didn't want to stay in that room. Pan lay down stared into the flames, wrapped in a cosy, patchwork blanket that was always laid across the armchair; she thought about her boggart wondering how it had stayed the same after all these years. Her worst nightmare was seeing her family dead, but she couldn't understand how even now she still held any love for her family. From the moment she was bitten, her family had turned on her; the only one she could trust when her uncle Ash.

Asher Argent couldn't feel the same cold hatred for the girl as his family did. He couldn't understand how his father turned on his own flesh and blood. He didn't understand how his sister Gwendolyn and her husband Benedict could just turn their backs on Pan; Dolly and Ben had once looked at her like the child was their own, and now they only sneered at her. Ash would keep quiet when his father would speak down to Pan, he would leave when they would hurt her; but he would tend to her wounds, he would write to her when she was at school. Tell her to stay at school during the holidays as much as she could, she couldn't go to a friends and it wasn't safe at home. He wanted to tell Dumbledore, but he feared his father's wrath. Hugo would know it was Asher. The family kept to themselves and Pan was a shell of her old self.

Pan was glad when they allowed her to go to Hogwarts, her family had thought about declining the offer. They feared she would turn on her fellow students and bite them and they would have to put her down. Both Asher and Pan knew that they weren't afraid to put her down should they need to, but the scandal it would cause. And Hugo Argent didn't want anyone to know about her. He didn't want to appear as weak for keeping the child alive. Pan liked it at Hogwarts, it really felt like a home here. She was welcomed here every time she stepped through the doors and she felt safe here. Sure, her secret might only be known by a few of the staff members but she was glad that someone knew. Someone that would help her through it and support her and protect her, as well as they could. Madam Pomfrey would allow her a few days in the hospital wing after the full moon; because of the abuse she received at home, cuts would reopen and her worst memories would play in her head as she changed. She would remember her grandfather or aunt forcing small doses of silver into her system, her grandfather using his silver knife to draw thin lines on her skin, being bound in chains at home during a full moon. And she would wake up screaming in the hospital wing, only for Poppy to run out to the young girl and soothe her back to sleep. She was thankful for Professor Dumbledore and her head of house would offer a sympathetic ear; she had also realized that the small box of ginger snaps she got every Christmas and Easter was from McGonagall, and the small mixture of muggle and wizard sweet was from Dumbledore, who would always offer her some new muggle sweet whenever she entered his office. She loved Hagrid the best, he would let her get all her rage out, let her cry all her tears. He would invite her for tea and offer his rock cakes, which were a little hard for her to eat. She even felt grateful towards Professor Snape who would make her Wolfsbane every month. She never got that at home. She liked having her own mind, and just being able to curl up and wait the night out.

She had to wonder though, how many people in her class had really taken notice of the clues? Who had seen the teeth marks on her family? Who had seen the paw prints that would transition to human foot prints in the mud? Who had seen the moon? Who had put it all together and was on their way to discovering her secret? Pan could feel tears prickle behind her eyes and she picked herself up from the floor and lay down on the sofa before she slowly fell asleep.

* * *

"Pan? Pan, wake up!"

Pandora felt someone shaking her and as she opened her eyes, still tired, she looked around to see Hermione, through rather blurry vision. Hermione stood over her.

"Sorry to wake you, but it's seven and everyone will start coming down soon." Hermione explained, "I heard them last night too, I should have said something."

"S'not your fault." Pan said groggily as she sat up, "I came down here late, I just couldn't stand being in there, you know? I mean they'd stopped but..."

Hermione nodded, "I'm sorry, must be horrible."

The two girls nodded, Pan supposed Hermione was alright. She didn't normally spend that much time with any of the girls in her dorm, preferring the company of Seamus, Dean and Neville. They made her forget her problems at home. She enjoyed Dean telling her about different muggle things, which was actually the first way she ended up talking to Hermione. Dean had been in the middle of explaining movies to her when Seamus dragged him away, Pan wasn't finished and decided to find a book in the library. She'd spent hours reading but it didn't make sense when it was simply ink on paper, Hermione found her trying to make sense of it all and offered to explain it. Often when Dean had briefly mentioned a muggle thing and left it at that, Hermione would then explain for Pan, whether she had overheard or if Pan had sought her out.

Pan stood up and fixed the settee so it didn't look like anyone had slept down there. She thanked Hermione before making her way up to get ready; once her uniform was on and her bag was packed, Pan made her way to the great hall. At only half 7, there were very few students out but the house tables were still full of food for the early birds. Pan made her way down the table and sat down, helping herself to some juice for now. She had barely been sat there five minutes when she saw someone sit opposite her. Looking up, Pan saw Professor Lupin making himself a cup of tea. She knew he wanted to talk about the lesson yesterday.

"I was hoping to catch you alone." He started, "You don't mind if we talk, do you?"

Pan shook her head.

"About your boggart yesterday..."

She knew this was coming but her face paled. "It was nothing."

"Pan, it's alright. I know."

"Know? Know what?"

"Pan, I saw the clues." Remus kept his voice low, "The paw prints, the moon..."

"The teeth marks?"

He nodded, "I know, it's hard. I understand."

"No, you don't understand." She hissed at him. "You don't understand how hard it is. Worrying I might hurt someone, turning into a ...into a monster every fucking month. I'm a horrible creature, they tell me. A dirty little bastard...a monster...that..."

"You're not a monster, Pan." He insisted, so he was right. Her family wasn't treating her right. He now knew that they were verbally abusing her but he wasn't sure about the physical abuse yet. They had gotten into her head and made her believe she was disgusting. "Pan, you're not a monster. I know your kind, werewolves. You're not a monster."

"They say I am."

"You're not."

"How do you know?"

"You take the wolfsbane don't you? It means the wolf can't take over, you're in control. You're not a monster, you're a thirteen year old girl."

Pan gave him a small smile, "How do you know?"

Remus mirrored her smile, he knew what she was asking. "I can't explain it all now, Pan. Come to my office after your last class, and we'll speak more then."

She nodded.

"Until then," Lupin stood from his seat, "I think Miss Granger will keep you company."

Professor Lupin walked away as Hermione sat down next Pan. Hermione offered her a weak smile.

"You think I could sit with you in classes today?" Pan asked meekly, "I think the boys are going to be too much for me today."

Hermione nodded. She quite liked Pan, but she had always felt like the girl was hiding something away and it made her sad all the time. Hermione never quite knew how to go about it; but she agreed to sticking by Pan today. She didn't care if she had to talk about different muggle things all day, she would; she rather enjoyed how Pan's eyes would light up as she spoke about muggle films and sometimes when she had spoken about muggle books with Pan, she would lend them to her if she had brought them. Hermione knew Pan was sad, and enjoyed her company. Pan knew a lot about runes and magical creatures, the latter Hermione had trouble keeping up with. The two figured that somehow this may really kick start their friendship.

* * *

 **Sorry these chapters are so short!**


	3. Chapter 3

**EchoWaves - Most likely Hermione will figure it out, she has spent two years with Pan in a dorm. Hermione knows something is up with Pan, but I don't think she'll have put it together yet because she's not yet had reason to look into werewolves, but I think once that certain homework is set, she'll see all the clues about Pan as well as Lupin.**

* * *

Pan walked down towards Hagrid's hut with Hermione, their first lesson was Care of Magical creatures. Something that put Pandora at ease, she may have slipped up with the boggart, but this was something she was good at. She just seemed to connect with other creatures; whether it be centaurs, thestrals, unicorns, it was easier for her then most to make a connection. She knew when other creatures were nearby, it would excite her, especially if she recognized the scent. Often when strolling near the forest she could smell Firenze somewhere in the forest and sometimes he would come speak to her. Pan enjoyed those talks, even if most of the time she couldn't follow what he was saying. He would talk about the planets and whether they were all lining and what that meant, and although it confused her, she would listen. She liked her talks with her, he understood how she felt. To a degree that s, being shunned because of what you are; Firenze made her feel a bit more normal. He spoke to her like he wold Hagrid or one of his herd, he often wold stop himself from talking about something because in his eyes, she was still a foal..or a pup. The first time he had called her that, she hadn't been so sure of how to take it. The only other people that had called her that was other werewolves she had met, and they didn't always say it in the nicest of tones, and by her uncle Ash, who used it to try and make her feel better. Whenever the other members of her family called her anything to do with her affliction, it was most definitely not said with the best of meaning. The next time Firenze had seen her, he apologized, and Pan had tried to explain things to him. She wasn't sure if he had understood what she meant, but smiled at her and nodded. It had been a few more months down the line before he called her a foal again, or a pup. Pan enjoyed dipping into the forest to see the thestrals, she found them to be rather elegant...in a creepy kind of way; but that was the way she saw most of the creatures in the forest. Rather elegant but dangerous, she wouldn't but that description to herself but everything in the forest was misunderstood she thought. That was a feeling she knew all to well.

Over the past few years, Pandora had gotten a bit better with recognizing scents of different people and creatures. Of course, if she were in the common room or the Great Hall then she couldn't really pick up on an individual scent, not unless she really focused in on someone. If she were somewhere where there were few people, then she could pick out different scents and she had gotten used to a number of people and their scents; so much so that she would know if they walked in a room...that wasn't very populated. Likewise with the creatures of the forest, if she were looking for the thestrals, she had gotten so used to their scent that she could find them rather easily. Every species had it's own scent, and she remembered half way through her first year, picking up on a rather familiar scent that did nothing but confuse her.

Pan couldn't help but laugh at herself, it was no wonder she hadn't picked up on Lupin's scent. She hated picking up the scent of other werewolves, it always put her on edge. Many other wolves gave her a hard time because of her grandfather, and some took pity on her. Pan had been aware of another werewolf scent, but honestly, she had just figured there was another stray running around the forest. An eleven year old Pandora Argent had anxiously made her way to Professor Dumbledore, who patiently listened to her and told her it would be dealt with. After it had been looked into, Hagrid had informed her that the scent had belonged to two werewolves; and after reading into the subject, Pan realized that the reason the scent had been so familiar was because she has smelt it since she was a young girl. It was that musk every werewolf wore. She figured that when she picked up on that musk for the first few weeks of the term that it had just been a werewolf running around the forest again.

"Pan?"

Her head snapped to her right and she blushed at Hermione, "Sorry, I was miles away."

"It's alright, you've not been sleeping well lately?" Hermione asked, "I hear you tossing and turning sometime."

"Yea, umm...bad dreams." Pan answered, she wasn't lying. It was only partly the truth.

Hermione seemed to take that as an answer, and smiled at Pan. She was starting to like Pandora, not to say she disliked the girl beforehand, just she wasn't sure what to think of her. Pandora was...different, but after spending a bit more time with her, Hermione was really coming round to her. Hermione was starting to learn a lot a out Pan, she knew that Pan getting lost in her own thoughts was nothing to find offensive, it was something she did with almost everyone. Hermione had wondered if Pan was just daydreaming at times, but now she thought different. She'd seen the distant look in Pan's eyes and sometimes it was very cold.

"I hear you've got a rather busy time table this year?" Pan asked, trying to get back into the conversation.

"Yes, but I'm sure I'll manage." Hermione answered, "McGonagall wouldn't have allowed me to take so many subject if she didn't think I could cope."

"So it's not getting on top of you? I'm already regretting taking three options." Pan joked.

The two finally reached the paddock near Hagrid's hut where the lesson nearly always took place. And looking in, the two groaned. Flobberworms again, this lesson would consist of feeding Flobberworms lettuce, it was a thought that excited neither girl. Pandora knew, when she selected the subject that she would not be meeting a new and exciting creature every lesson but Flobberworms were..Flobberworms, she had no other word to describe them. She felt as though their name said everything about them. Hagrid had promised them that not every lesson would be about Flobberworms to which everyone was glad. There wasn't really that much to Flobberworms, the best way to care for them was to leave them be and so the class had so far consisted of feeding a Flobberworm a leaf of lettuce every now and again, and just talking among themselves. Hagrid had promised them that some lessons would take them into the forest, a thought that did excite Pan. As more and more of their class began to arrive, Hermione and Pan turned in different directions to Neville and Harry. She vaguely heard something about homework that Professor Lupin had set, she figured this had been after she had ran out. He hadn't mentioned it this morning, but she supposed that it had slipped his mind, there had been more important matter in mind. Pan made a mental note to ask someone in class about it, or to ask Lupin about it later.

It didn't take long for the rest of the class to show up, and Hagrid had let them split up into their own groups and pick a Flobberworm. Pan wasn't exactly sure who she was paired with, but she knew that there was two Flobberworms to her, Seamus, Dean and Neville. Pan and Neville went to collect their lettuce from Hagrid, looking at the line, she could see Hagrid having a chat with everyone that stepped forward. This could take some time, not that she minded nor did she think the Flobberworms would. Neville started to tell Pan about Hogsmeade, the wizarding village that they would be able to visit soon. Neville had been there before with his grandmother and began to tell her about the different shops in the village. He told her about Scrivenshaft's quill shop, which was where he had bought her the eagle feather quill for Christmas last year. He told her about an annoying cafe where couples fled ran by a witch called Madam Puddifoot. He told her about the Shrieking Shack, which was supposedly one of the most haunted buildings in Britain, and about post office, which housed numerous amounts of owls. Most of all though, Neville told her about Honeydukes and all the different kinds of sweets you could get there. There were the normal sweets she knew about, like the chocolate frogs with the collectible cards, Drooble's best blowing gum, sugar quills, pumpkin pasties and Bertie Bott's every flavor beans. He told her about some rather odd sweets like acid pops that can burn a hole right through your tongue, cockroach clusters made out of real cockroaches and Lick-o-Rish spiders, bewitched to crawl around like real spiders.

Pan stepped forward, and Neville turned behind to talk to Ron, and took her lettuce from Hagrid and the half giant smiled down at her. She liked Hagrid, he made her feel safe. She didn't feel so out of place with Hagrid.

"Hey there." Hagrid smiled brightly at the thirteen year old.

Pan turned slightly, and smiled back at him, she'd always thought his smiles were rather contagious. "Hi."

"Haven't seen you in a while, been seeing you in class, but tha's not the same, you normally come down on your first weekend for a cuppa. You haven't come down for a lil...what is it you call them?" Hagrid thought for a moment, "Scruff and a scream?"

Pan laughed a little, "It's what Ash calls them. I'm still recovering."

"Still?" Hagrid answered in a worried tone. "Most have been a hard one."

Pan could only nod; the previous full moon she'd been so busy that she had barely made it to the room of requirement. She had ran from the dining room after a late dinner due to a detention from Snape for something she couldn't remember, ran to her dorm for extra clothing for the day after and even when she made it to the room of requirement, the poor girl had to evade prefects and manage to call upon the correct room. With so much rushing around, she'd entirely forgotten about going to the dungeons and collecting her Wolfsbane; resulting in the last full moon being a very long and painful one.

"Yea...I...I'll explain later." Pan spoke quietly, knowing Hagrid would catch her little hint that this was something she wouldn't be able to get across to him subtly.

Hagrid nodded at her and smiled, "Yea, tha's fine! Why don't we have some tea on Saturday? Say half eleven, gives you a bit of a lie in."

Pan agreed, smiling. She went to join Seamus and Dean to begin feeding their Flobberworm. Unknown to both Hagrid and Pan, others had heard their conversation; leaving a confused Ron and Neville, and what could be worse, a confused Slytherin.

* * *

The day seemed to be a miserable one after that first class. During Care of Magical Creatures, it had been rather easy for Pan to hide away with her friends without anyone seeing anything different about her. She'd known that Hagrid would pick up on something about her, normally he wouldn't have mentioned anything about the full moon in front of her peers, but he had been worried about her. She was still easing her aches from the last full mood and her head still pounded at time, but she knew it would pass. She knew if things got any worse then she could just go to Madam Pomfrey and get something to soothe the pain. Regardless, her friends had provided a distraction in the form of a heated discussion between Seamus and Dean about which was the better sport. Quidditch or Football? The two had even tried to engage Neville and Pandora, but quickly realized what a mistake they had made. Pan didn't care much for sport to begin with, but she really didn't like flying so that ruled out Quidditch and she said she barely knew what football was. Neville, as always, tried to play the peace keeper between them.

After that, they had Herbology, and they all seemed so thankful that the greenhouses weren't that far from Hagrid's hut as the skies opened and let our a great downpour upon them. There were squeal from some girls about their hair getting wet, and someone loudly announced that they blame the dementors for the weather, it was as miserable as they felt when those awful creatures were near. No one had been happy to hear that they would be patrolling the grounds looking for Sirius Black, especially after the incident on the train. And despite being told the dementors would stay on the outskirts of the school, there had already been many complaints about the creatures slowly drifting closer and closer towards the school. When they arrived at the greenhouses, Pan didn't need to worry about who to sit next to as Professor Sprout had assigned them all to groups at the start of the year, which left a very awkward Neville with Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown. Hermione, Ron and Harry had been split up; Ron was in a group with Susan Bones and Hannah Abbot; leaving Michael Corner in Ron's place with Harry and Hermione. Seamus and Dean were less then thrilled to be grouped with Justin Finch-Fletchly, someone they thought to be rather arrogant and pompous. Pan had been placed in a group with Terry Boot and Padma Patil. She hadn't been too sure about Terry, she'd always thought he was rather aloof, she'd never meant it in a bad way, as far as she'd seen, he was alright. Seamus assured her that he was a 'top notch lad', and Pan took her friends word for it. When she'd thought about it, Terry and Michael rather reminded her of Seamus and Dean. Pandora wasn't worried about Padma, the two of them had sat together last year during charms and history of magic. At the start of their second year, the two had barely said a word to each other but they slowly opened up to one another.

When Herbology had ended, it was still pouring down with rain and teens had all made a mad dash towards the castle. Flocking into the great hall and ringing out their cloaks, they were all beginning to settle when Lee Jordan came running into the hall clutching a newspaper. A swarm of kids surrounded him as he placed the paper down. He began to explain that Sirius Black had been spotted in Dufftown by a muggle woman, however by the time any wizarding authorities got to the scene, Black was long gone. In an attempt to keep some order, the teachers ushered the students back to their classes. When Pan had reached the transfiguration class, Hermione had waved her over. Harry and Ron had been rather bewildered that Hermione would do such a thing. They both found her to be quite odd. Harry had spoken to her only a handful of times, but Ron had spoken to her even less then that and had come to the conclusion that he really like her. Something about her just irked him, and it was only just now did he remember the conversation between Pandora and Hagrid.

Ron looked over to Pan, and upon seeing her at the back of class still speaking with Neville, he began to tell Hermione and Harry.

"You know, I heard her have a funny talk with Hagrid before." Harry and Hermione turned to look at Ron, urging him to continue. "He said something about not seeing her in a while."

"Well what's so weird about that?" Hermione asked.

"Why should she be seeing Hagrid?" Ron answered back.

"We're not the only ones who go to see Hagrid in out spare time, you know!" Hermione told the boys, "I've seen her go to meet Hagrid for tea a number of times, it's nothing strange."

"Yea, well Hagrid said something about her having a 'scruff and a scream', what's that about?"

"Well, maybe it isn't anything awful." Hermione tried to defend Pan, "It probably doesn't mean anything awful, Hagrid wouldn't stand for anything like that."

"So what's she recovering from then?" Ron asked angrily, "She said it'd been a rough one, a rough what?"

"Well...I..."

Harry looked between Hermione and Ron as the two argued. He wasn't entirely sure why Hermione was trying her best to stick up for Pandora but he had noticed that they'd been spending a bit of time together.

"Well?"

"Maybe it's her time of the month." Hermione said, enjoying the schanenfreude at the boy's discomfort, "Maybe that's what she's recovering from, you know headaches and cramps."

"Yea, we get the idea Hermione." Harry spoke up at last.

* * *

The children left Transfiguration feeling a little better; McGonagall had them reading through a few chapters and writing notes. They'd caught on by now that this was something the professors would do when they were they behind on marking. McGonagall had allowed them to do their work whilst talking as long as it was quietly. After about half an hour, McGonagall spotted a hand raised at the back and took the question. She wasn't surprised when she was asked about the dementors and Sirius Black. Children were curious little things, and she was surprised that it had taken them so long to ask about this.

Susan Bones had asked far away Dufftown was to Hogwarts. McGonagall had told her it was a few hours away.

Michael Corner had asked what the dementors will do when they find Black. And the professor had told him that they will take him back to Azkaban.

Neville Longbottom asked if it was at all possible for Black to get inside the castle. McGonagall told him that of course there were ways that Black could get into the castle and bypass the dementors, after all, he had done it was before when he escaped but there was nothing to worry about.

She wanted to make sure that her students felt safe but they were being careful. She wouldn't lie to them, despite them still being young, she felt it best to tell them the truth. Dufftown was a few hours away by Knight Bus, but she suspect that Black was travelling on foot, and it would take him a lot longer then just a few hours to reach Hogwarts if he really was coming this way. She told them that the dementors would catch Black and even if he got past those foul creatures, then there was the whole staff to get past. And they sure as hell, weren't going to let anything happen to the children.

Minerva McGonagall had looked around the classroom as she spoke to them, she was pleased to see their worried expression just disappear as she promised them that they would all be kept safe. As far as she was concerned they were all children, the first years all the way to the seventh years; they were all children that needed to be guided and protected. It was probably biased of her, but she always looked upon the Gryffindor house as though they were her own children. It was up to her to look after them, to guide them, protect them and love them. She shook her head, she was getting soppy but the thought of anything happening to those children was unbearable. She knew a lot about her students and her heart went out to all of them. She knew that a lot had happened to many of the students.

* * *

Dinner had ended a few hours ago, and Remus was waiting patiently in his classroom for Pandora. He wasn't angry that she was late turning up, he understood that it was a lot to take in. He wasn't sure if she'd ever met other werewolves or if she had whether they'd been friendly; he supposed they had a lot to talk about. Remus wanted Pan to know that he was here to talk whenever she needed to, he knew she had some of the other staff but he thought having someone on side that truly understood what she was going through would really help her. He remembered what it felt like to sneak away from his dorm and hide away every month, to hide the biggest and darkest secret of his life from those he loved, and how much all that hurt. From his talks with Hagrid, Poppy and Minerva, Remus had learnt quite a bit about Pandora. Hagrid had told him that the last full moon had been hard on her but he wasn't sure why. Hagrid explained that every Saturday after the full moon Pandora would come down to his hut and the two would have tea and cakes together, at first Hagrid had made his rock cakes but eventually Pan would bring cakes from the kitchen. Poppy told Remus that Pan often came in for pain relief for her aches. And Minerva had told him that she was sure that something was wrong at home.

With each year, Pan would come to school with a fresh set of cuts and bruises, she donned new scars and Poppy would perform a medical exam on the girl just to make sure she was alright. Minerva told Remus how Pan would flinch Hugo Argent's name was even mentioned around her, she suspected he was behind the abuse. Pan would let things slip around her head of house and then quickly stop talking, she was so afraid of getting into trouble with her family. So scared of them, that talking about them for too long would bring her to tears. Minerva did mention that only one Pan could trust was her uncle Ash, that he was kind to her. Remus had also asked Severus if he knew anything about the situation, and the potions master shrugged and simply told him that she didn't turn up last full moon to pick up her wolfsbane. Putting the pieces together, he realized this must have been what she had been talking about with Hagrid.

Remus looked up as there was a small knock on the door and in walk Pandora Argent. She was still in her school uniform, she did not have her school bag with her so he guessed that she had been to her dorm to drop it off and spend a few more hours with her friends before coming to face this. Out of everything Remus had ever done, he thought that this may be both one of the hardest and most important things he'd ever do. Pandora walked to the front of her class, she was playing with the hem of her robe sleeve and looking nervously around the classroom. When she stood in front of his desk, Remus smiled at her,

"Pan, I'm glad you could come." He spoke softly to her.

"Sorry I didn't come right after dinner...I wasn't sure if...I didn't know..."

Remus nodded, "I understand. It's a lot to take in, and I only want to help you."

Pan nodded, unsure of what to say or do.

"Why don't you grab a chair and we can talk?"

Pan went to grab a chair, and Remus noted that she didn't just grab one from the front she went to the third row where she normally sat and brought the chair on which she normally sat. He smiled at her, perhaps it was a comfort thing.

"So...what are we going to...talk about?"

"Where would you like to start?" Remus asked, "Wolfsbane? The help you get here? What about your home li..."

"No. No, I don't want to talk about...being there...with them." Pandora quickly cut him off, "You said...this morning, that you know how I feel..."

Remus gave a sad smile, "Yes, I do."

"Do...do you know a lot about...being this?" Pan asked, "I couldn't tell you were in the castle."

Remus noticed how she sounded a bit more confident when she spoke about him being in the castle and he guessed she meant his scent, "Well if it makes you feel any better, I didn't realize that the werewolf I was smelling was inside the castle either."

She nodded, "A little better."

"I'm glad, you're still getting used to your senses Pan, after all, you're still a p...child."

"A pup. It's alright, Firenze calls me it, or a foal; but I think it's just his way of saying I'm still a child."

Remus nodded, thankful that he was making some kind of progress with her. He knew now that she was opening p, that she would have a lot more questions, and they may have to re schedule this little talk. He thought maybe to make this a regular thing for her, and now that she was getting more comfortable with him then she would turn up on time.

Remus was glad he was able to help someone like this, he may have had this friends in his last few years at Hogwarts but he wished he'd had someone sooner, and perhaps someone that knew what he was going though. He would do whatever it took in order to make this young girl accept that being a werewolf did not define who she was as a person, to help her and guide her through this.

He would help her.

* * *

 **There's chapter three guys!**

 **I'd love to know what you all thought!**

 **Umbralunae**


	4. Chapter 4

If Remus was to say that was was confused and disappointed by these circumstances, he'd be lying. Mostly. Of course he hated what happened to Pandora, how could he not? He had been and still was victim to the same curse, no one deserved this, especially not children. However, Remus had spent time around both humans and werewolves, and both could be as vicious as the other, albeit in different ways. Regular magic folk would turn nasty and bitter towards him upon learning about his affliction and as for werewolves they were incredibly bloodthirsty, and it was rather refreshing to be around another werewolf that had no interest in such a thing. If anything, it appeared, if her boggart was anything to go by, that the carnal desire taking over was Pandora's worst fear. As Remus had allowed Pandora to get everything off her chest, and he imagined that there was a lot she kept bottled up as she obviously couldn't tell her friends and there would be things that she wouldn't even tell Hagrid, the time had slipped away; and it wasn't until Remus looked at the grandfather clock in his office did he see that it was nearing midnight. They had been talking for hours, and he decided now would be a good time to take her back to the common room. At first Pandora had shook her head, she could make her own way back; but Professor Lupin would have none of it. He insisted that he escort her back so she didn't get in trouble with any prefects or professors. The walk there was almost silent and it wasn't until they reached the portrait did someone speak.

"Well! Well then! Look who it is!" The fat lady peroclaimed, "Remus? Remus Lupin! Well, bless my soul! It has been a while, now hasn't it?"

Pan, confused, looked between the portrait and her professor.

"Well, yes. I suppose it has been a few years now, you're still as lovely as ever." Lupin replied, smiling. He looked towards Pan, "I used to be a gryffindor when I attended Hogwarts. I'm just here to drop Pandora off."

It seemed liked the fat lady was only now noticing Pandora, "Haven't been naughty again, have we?"

"No, nothing like that." Lupin chuckled. "Miss Argent was just helping me with something."

With a pointed look between Lupin and the fat lady, she seemed to understand everything. Pan didn't have any time to question it as the portrait swung open and she was being ushered inside. Once the portrait was shut and the fat lady was sure that Pandora had walked away, she spoke again to Remus.

"You know, I'm glad you're here. It's about time there was someone here that truly understood her."

Remus smiled, "You have a soft spot for her?"

"Well, I'll tell you something, Remus. It's hard not to, seeing her being rushed out of the common room every month, and the days she spends in the hospital wing after, I'm told by the other portraits that she's as sickly after as she is before. Poor tyke."

"If she kept within the castle, do you know? I hope they don't do the same for her as they did me, not that I'm not grateful..."

"Oh no, from what I've heard from Madam Pomfrey, she's taken up to the room of requirement. She's well looked after, but I am glad you're here for her now. It might do her some good to be around someone like her."

Remus nodded, he only hoped that he could have some kind of positive impact on her life. "Here's hoping, now you wouldn't happen to know where Professor McGonnagal is, would you?"

"Violet said she was in her office last time she passed through, about an hour ago? If you're lucky, she'll still be there."

Lupin smiled and thanked the fat lady before making his way towards her office, knocking and hearing a quiet come in, he entered. Professor McGonnagal was at work behind her desk, and honestly, it looked like nothing had changed since his school days. She looked up as he cleared his throat.

"Remus, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I was hoping I could have a word, professor?"

She gave him a small smile, "Of course. Have a seat, and please Remus, I am no longer your teacher and you are no longer my student. Call me Minerva."

He nodded, "Old habits die hard I guess. I wanted to speak to you about Pandora."

"Of course, I was wondering when you would come." With a flick of her wand, a kettle began to boil. "Tea?"

"Please." Remus was unsure of how to start, "I want to help her. I know she already receives help. Severus makes the both of us wolfsbane, Poppy helps her in the hospital wing afterwards. I know she's friendly with Hagrid and that she goes to the room of requirement, the fat lady told me that. I just don't know what I can do to help her."

"Easy, Remus. Be there for her, just as your friends were for you. James, Peter and...well, be there for her. I'm sure there's many thing that she'll want to ask you. I understand that she had been with you this evening?"

"Yes, honestly, once I told her about myself, it was Pandora doing all the talking. She told me about her transformations, it appears that her family do not give her wolfsbane at home, poor child."

"We suspected as much." She said, pouring the tea.

"Can't you do anything?"

"Not at present. We've sent Owls but they never seem to listen, and every full moon takes it's toll on the child, you know better then anyone."

He nodded, "You noticed the state of her at the beginning of term, the cuts and bruises? I tried to get her to open up about her family but she clammed shut. She spoke Asher Argent's praises, seems he could be the only nice one to her at home. I think they're deliberately hurting her."

For a few minutes Minerva sat in silence, there were things she wanted to say but simply couldn't. Albus had sworn her to secrecy, it was no doubt to any of them that Pandora was facing abuse at home, but at present there wasn't a lot that they could do for her. "Have a biscuit Remus."

"I..what?"

"Have a biscuit." Minerva repeated, "Now, all of us are worried about the child. She's a good girl, most of the time. And one can only imagine what it must be like to be bitten by a werewolf and apart of the most notorious werewolf hunting family in Britain; but it is our duty to take care of that child whilst she is in school."

"And what about when she isn't? When she's at home?"

"Take another biscuit." She offered. "Remus, you more then anyone understand the fear, the hate. Now, imagine getting that at home. Trust me, when I say that we are doing everything we can in order to help whilst she is at home, but right now, taking her from her family is simply not in our power."

Remus dunked his biscuit. "I see, but you are trying?"

"Of course we're trying! You think we like see her head for the train at the end of the year, knowing what she'd going back to?!" Minerva took a deep breath. "We would have to find someone to take her in after that as well, but this is a matter that Albus is seeing to personally, and I've already told you too much, now please, Remus. Leave it alone."

He nodded, taking a sip of his tea. "Do you know if she's been in contact with any others?"

"Other werewolves you mean?" Minerva let out a small chuckle, "Oh yes, we got quite the shock when Hagrid came bursting into the staff room and shouting about Pandora being in the forbidden forest. Turns out there was a pack of them, they lived deep in the forest and they knew she was here. Called out to her, so, against her better judgement, she went out to meet them. I suppose in a way, I can't blame her. She told me, that whilst speaking with them, she didn't feel so out of place. Poor child."

It was shortly after that, Remus said goodbye to Minerva and made his way back to his own room for sleep.

* * *

When Pandora finally pulled herself out of bed, the common room was buzzing with energy. The listing for the weekends to Hogsmeade were being posted, well the first one was up at the very least. Being in her third year, they were now allowed to leave the castle on weekends; Pandora was beyond pleased that Ashar had signed her permission slip and hid it from her grandfather. Everyone was talking about the weekend, and although Pandora knew that she would have to ask Madam Pomfrey if she could go, as the full moon fell on the Saturday this month, she was just as excited and would at least be able to go the next time, if not this. Everyone spoke about what they wanted to do upon entering the village. Hermione was going to visit the shrieking shack which was reportedly the most haunted house in Britain. Neville wanted to visit Dogweed and Deathcap, as Herbology was his favourite subject, he'd been saving up to get himself his own set of tools. Lavender was after a new shimmering cloak with Halloween coming up, so asked Parvati to accompany her to Gladrags. Katie Bell insisted that the third years go to the Three Broomsticks and try the butterbeer, and no one was surpirsed when the Weasley twins and Lee Jordan announced that they would be going to Zonko's joke shop.

The most talked about shop though, was undoubtedly Honeydukes. The sweet shop was something everyone would agree on, with shelves of delicious sweets, no one would say no to a visit. The older years began to tell the third years about all the different kind of sweets you could get there, some of the sweets were only sold there. Be careful of the acid pops, as tasty as they were, they could burn a hole right through your tongue. ChocoBalls, huge chocolate sweets filled with clotted cream and strawberry mouse, were made locally. Pepper imps that made your mouth smoke. Drooble's best blowing gum, that won't pop for days. Sugar quills that you could suck on durign class and it would lok like you're thinking. Honeydukes mice pops and chocolate, and just so much more. Of course you could buy chocolate frogs and Bertie Bott's every flavour beans, but when you could try so mcuh more, why start with those? One could buy them anywhere.


End file.
